emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8250 (5th September 2018)
.'' Plot Armed with a shot gun, Lachlan searches outside Wishing Well Cottage for the person who knocked at the door. A terrified Robert hides in the barn. Lachlan figures that whoever knocked at the door is hiding in the barn. He's about to go into the barn when he hears a banging noise. After establishing the noise was one of the Dingle pigs, Lachlan heads into the barn but there's no one there. At the pub, Matty orders Ellis to leave, and when he doesn't, Matty starts a fight with him. Moira walks into the pub to find Matty and Ellis fighting so she drags Ellis off Matty and orders him to leave her son alone. In the homestead, Belle is tending to an injured Sam when Robert comes hurtling downstairs having got into the house through the flat. Robert instructs Belle to help him barricade the door, but before they are able to erect a barricade, Lachlan bursts in and punches Robert. As Robert falls to the floor, he hits his head on the table and is knocked out. Joe isn't best pleased to find Graham in his kitchen and orders him to leave. Graham walks out, commenting he should never have come back. Noah encourages Joe to go after Graham, reminding his brother that everything is better when Graham's around. Ellis and a couple of girls tease Matty about his mother stepping in to defend him, although Marlon warns Ellis that Moira is a terrifying enemy to make. Moira questions what Matty was playing at, stating it's not a good idea for him to pick fights in pubs. Matty questions why that is. A worked-up Moira blurts out he's not as strong because he's a girl. She instantly regrets it. Matty walks out. Bernice flirts with Liam as she's washing his hair. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lachlan has sat Robert on a chair and tied his hands behind his back whilst Belle sits on the floor and a barely conscious Sam lays on the couch. As Lachlan paces back and forth, he states he can't understand why people keep interfering in his and Belle's life. Belle begs Lachlan to call an ambulance for Sam. Lachlan insists they'll call for one when they've left but right now he needs time to think. Calling Lachlan "Lucky", Robert informs his former step-son that he doesn't have much time as he's called the police. Lachlan tells Robert all he's ever done is screw things up for him and everything comes back to him. Robert tries to reason with Lachlan and informs the unhinged teenager he doesn't scare him. Lachlan gets in Robert's face and tells him he'll kill him, and unlike the others, he'll enjoy this one. Robert questions what Lachlan means by "the others". Joe realises he can't manage without Graham so asks him to stay. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sarah talks to Debbie about Joe's proposal. Sarah knows Joe would take care of Debbie if something happened to her and also knows the pair love each other so encourages Debbie to marry Joe. Robert demands to know who else Lachlan has killed. He soon realises Liv was right about Lachlan causing the carbon monoxide leak. Lachlan insists none of this would've happened if it wasn't for Liv interfering as he thought the anonymous texts Liv was sending him were from Paul Tozer and he knew about Gerry. Robert works out Lachlan caused the B&B roof to collapse. A devastated Belle questions how he could do that to Gerry. Lachlan believes he had no choice. Debbie heads to Home Farm where she tells Joe his timing wasn't great yesterday but asks him to ask her again. Joe places the ring on Debbie's finger and asks her to marry him. Debbie says yes this time and the couple kiss passionately. Belle is scared by the gun being waved in her face so Lachlan places the gun on the floor then explains to Belle he did all this for her. Belle is adamant Lachlan can't blame her for this. Lachlan doesn't. He blames Chrissie and Robert. Lachlan recalls how Chrissie was forcing him to go to Australia. Belle realises Lachlan caused the crash. Lachlan insists he didn't plan it but Chrissie got what she deserved. Robert asks if Lawrence got what he deserved too although Lachlan blames Chrissie. Belle questions what Gerry had done. Lachlan explains how Gerry kept making jokes and dropping hints about the crash so he had to go. As Belle pleads with Lachlan to let them go, Robert manages to free his hands and lunges for the gun. A struggle ensures. The gun goes off. Cain and Zak hear the gunshot and rush to the homestead. Outside the pub, Moira tries to talk to Matty. Moira apologises for calling him a girl but reminds her son she didn't raise him to fight. Matty states she raised him to be Hannah and being Matty is a whole new ball game. Matty is adamant Moira needs to let him find his own way and suggests it would be easier if they weren't under the same roof so Victoria offers Matty a room at Keepers Cottage. Cain rushes into the house to find Sam covered in blood with Belle nowhere to be seen. Robert explains Lachlan has taken Belle before revealing Lachlan has murdered four people. Despite Robert's warning that Lachlan will kill him without a second thought, Cain heads out to look for Belle. Liam eyes up Bernice in the Woolpack. Noah and Graham find Joe and Debbie kissing. Noah is weirded out that his brother and sister are marrying each other whilst Graham congratulates the happy couple. Once everyone is out of earshot, Graham calls someone and warns them there's been a development they won't like. Lachlan drives along a road with Belle sitting in the back seat despite having been shot in the lower leg. Belle begs an injured Lachlan to pull over so he pulls over behind some hay. Belle tries to get out of the car but the child lock is on. Lachlan questions why she wants to get out. Belle states she's frightened and can't stand the smell from the boot. Lachlan turns around to Belle and promises her he won't let anything happen to her. After a police car drives by, Lachlan tells Belle there going somewhere he can keep her safe and they can be together... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Chloe - Lauren Dickenson Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - ''Yard, barn and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and beer garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance hallway and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Cricket Pitch *Country road near Wishing Well Cottage *Unknown roads Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes